~ Surviving Scarlett - Rainfrost's Story ~
Evil always lurks in the shadows. Even in my Clan, with my kin and friends, there is danger. Not just the danger of battles or badgers, but the threat of something that isn't suspected. Scarlett and his followers always used the element of surprise. First, let me explain who I am. '' I am Rainfrost. I passed away and joined the ranks of StarClan long ago. I was part of CinderClan, a Clan that lives in a valley known for it's meadows and beautiful nature. I was a apprentice when I was captured. I was the first cat to ever escape the grip of Scarlett. I lived a life on the run with my friends and the other cats that I had led to freedom, as Scarlett tried to track us down.'' '' Not everyone lived. I shouldn't give away to much now, but after all these moons, I have decided to share my legacy with you. Sit down, relax, and enjoy as I take you on the journey I made when I walked among the living. My old mind isn't as sharp as it once was, but try to keep up. Shall we begin?'' ''- - - - '''-'' ''The golden shafts of sunlight warmed my grayish blue pelt as I basked in the meadows, soft purple flowering tickling my nose. Beside me, Duskpaw heaved a sigh, blinking open his eyes and yawning, his pink tongue flicking inside his jaws. "It's such a pretty day." I cooed, burying my nose in my front paws and purring deeply. The dawn had faded into day, and i waited patiently for our mentors to arrive for training. Duskpaw grunted, not interested in the bright skylit scene before us. "I've taken a whole nap, and our mentors still aren't here. How long did I sleep, anyways?" '' '' I rolled my silvery gray eyes and snorted. "About five minutes, and our mentors aren't here because you insisted on coming a hour early to show how 'prepared' we could be. They aren't late at all. It should only be a bit longer now." I assure him, inhaling the warm breeze. The scent of flowers and sun and rain filled my glands, but along came a different, unusual smell. My ears perk, and my gaze focuses to become more alert. "Duskpaw." I whisper, nudging my friend in the shoulder. "What is it?"'' '' "Do you smell that? You think it could be a badger?" I sniffed again. It couldn't be badger. It smelled as if someone had tried to hide their trail, and the scent was faint, covered with flowers and mud and bracken. It only tinged the more natural smells, but I had learned how to detect something that wasn't there. Whatever this thing was, it didn't belong. Duskpaw shrugged and covered his nose with his tail, closing his eyes again. '' '' "Stop trying to sleep!" I hiss bitterly. I leap to my paws, and I hear the slightest rustle. Someone was coming. "Thank StarClan you're here, Reedwhisker!" I gasp, and the dew covered green fronds wiggle. "I can smell something very odd." I explain. No one appears. Duskpaw looks up, barely paying attention. Then I realize the stench is over whelming. "Duskpaw." I rasp.'' ''"Yes?"'' ''"Move away slowly."'' ''"Okay, Rainpaw."'' ''"Someone is here."'' ''"Yeah?"'' ''"They aren't our mentors, and they aren't from CinderClan."'' ''"Oh."' '' 'Suddenly a great weight is pressed onto me, and I see a flash of bright calico fur. A ginger paw is pressed to my muzzle, and I try to scream, but fail. Duskpaw is being pinned by a large, muscular tom with tabby markings.' '"Scarlett will like these two. They have the makings of great slaves." The calico female purrs.' '"Oh, yes. Young. They will be amusing to watch." The tabby agrees.' '"I can only imagine the thrilling torture that Scarlett will provide these ones with."' 'They laughed together, and with a mighty blow to the head, I blacked out.' 'To be continued....''' Category:Death Category:Drama Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics Category:Fun Category:Adventure Category:Chapter One Category:RiverClan Category:Songfic Category:Main story Category:Signatures Category:Prophechy